


(獅心)【相愛相殺.番外】

by JoyceWen



Category: untertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceWen/pseuds/JoyceWen
Summary: *小破車*cp:leo泉
Relationships: Ensemble Stars! Ensemble/You





	(獅心)【相愛相殺.番外】

**Author's Note:**

> *小破車  
> *cp:leo泉

那只是一個意外。  
這種聽起來很像渣男講的台詞，他瀨名泉一輩子都不想用到。  
可是那晚他真的只能用‘意外’來形容，天曉得他會在拍賣會會場遇到自己的男友，然後跟著對方進房間，然後喝了酒、醉了，跟他做了。  
記憶居然還清晰的深刻，簡直不忍回想。

「雷歐君⋯⋯」他輕聲喚著，微弱的喘氣聲傳進雷歐耳中；對於這份邀請，他用吻來回應，雙手邊解開對方襯衫的扣子，露出白皙的胸膛。

雖然眾所皆知月永雷歐根本是貓科動物，但在床上總是對泉又啃又咬的，巴不得多留下些自己的痕跡；曾有次沒注意好，隔天被單純的末子詢問「瀨名前輩的脖子是被蚊蟲叮了嗎？」  
瀨名泉猶豫了陣，「嗯。」的帶過去；朔間凜月則是露出意味深長的笑，要國王大人和小瀨注意下，讓司一臉不解，前者不意外被揍了，而肇事之首則被自家戀人警告不准再弄在那麼明顯的地方。

然而那晚的泉醉的讓雷歐懷疑他是被宇宙人附身，宛如向主人撒嬌的貓，不斷的索討更多；從鎖骨處一路往下，國王在戀人身上烙印佔有的痕跡，親吻著胸前的乳首，換來身下人的喘息聲；即使過了兩年，泉的敏感處他還是清楚的很；將那粒柔軟含進口中，吮吸至稍稍的挺立才松口，接著應對方要求，又轉而愛撫著另一邊。

情慾已被挑起，泉也著急的解開雷歐的襯衫，難得的主動加速了這場性事的發展；一個深吻後，他翻過身，和雷歐交換了位置，左手順勢而下，拂上褲擋處，手指描繪著對方的形狀；接著熟練的將自身往後挪，俯下身，叼住拉鍊頭往下拉，也拉下了對方的褲子。  
「瀨名？！等⋯⋯」  
未待人說完，泉已輕握住對方半勃的碩大，自根部舔舐起，再包裹住前端，舌尖來回，溫熱又濕滑的感覺讓下身的慾望更為的強烈，沒多久後驚呼一聲，便繳械投降。

泉的唇邊溢出白濁的液體，沒等雷歐拿過過紙巾給他，他仰頭一吞，便皺眉抱怨味道。  
「瀨、瀨名別吞這種東西啊⋯⋯」「⋯⋯雷歐君的，沒關係。」  
好像沒意識到他說了什麼，雷歐突然好奇泉酒醒後還會不會有記憶。  
要是以前的瀨名泉絕對會在他射之前把他推開；雷歐想到不禁笑了下，伸手攬住他的戀人。  
「雷歐君⋯⋯？」  
緊抓著不想再放開，徬佛一鬆手面前的人就會消失不見；雷歐將頭埋在瀨名泉頸肩，發絲搔的他一陣癢，泉環住他的腰，腦中閃過「雷歐君過了兩年還是一樣瘦」的莫名想法，接著感受到下身蓄勢待發的慾望後，在雷歐耳邊輕聲說著：「雷歐君，不繼續嗎？」

徬佛在等他這句話，雷歐笑著回：  
「何不呢？」

身軀交纏，在這時最能感受到的，便是彼此的溫度與氣息；貪婪的、渴求的、佔有的，將自己刻在對方身上的每一處，留下痕跡，將此刻化為永恆。  
雷歐一手撐在一旁，一手扶住泉的腰際，纖細的腰枝來回擺動，不斷的衝撞徬佛要將彼此的靈魂合而為一，泉的雙手放在頭頂，身子拱起成優美的弧度；他知道泉學過芭蕾，以前曾纏著對方跳給他看，拗不過對方，泉跳了一小段後，雷歐眼神閃閃發光的拼命鼓掌，說著「我的瀨名跳舞最好看了！」「瀨名最美了！」  
泉則撇過頭去，「這不是理所當然的嗎？」嘴角卻掩不住喜悅的情緒。

現在也是，不管他是什麼身分，在戀人的眼中都是一樣的。  
「瀨名⋯⋯好美⋯⋯」「哈⋯⋯少說廢話，快點啊嗯⋯⋯」  
緊咬著下唇，泉盡量讓自己別發出過於羞恥的聲音，雷歐卻伸出手，手指輕撫著他的唇瓣。  
「沒關係的，瀨名⋯⋯只有我能聽見，你的所有樣子也只有我能看見⋯⋯所以全都呈現給我吧。」  
「哈啊⋯⋯別、太快了⋯⋯」「可是是瀨名說要快的⋯⋯瀨名不喜歡？」  
「蛤？我哪有說不喜歡⋯⋯等等，別突然拔⋯⋯」

話音未落，雷歐已快速將他翻過身，直入對方後庭，引得泉只能吐出斷斷續續的話語。  
腦中一片空白，只剩下體感上的愉悅，他的世界被填滿，口中不斷喃念著給予他快感的人的名，已經不在乎自己是否醉了，只需享受現在的瘋狂⋯⋯這樣就好。  
「雷歐君⋯⋯我快⋯⋯」  
「沒事的，瀨名，射出來吧。」  
語畢，他見泉仰起頭，身子一抖，液體濺在床單上；而他也在幾次抽差後，直接釋放在對方體內。

就算很累，但該做的還是得做。  
泉忍著酸麻感到浴室清理完後，出了浴室門便看到那人已躺在床上呼呼大睡。  
「真是的⋯⋯應該是我比較累吧。」  
他跟著躺上床，窩在雷歐身旁，盯著他的睡臉念道「睡得像個孩子似的⋯⋯」  
哪知對方就這麼巧的翻過身，他直接被禁錮在戀人的懷抱中。  
「嗯⋯⋯最愛瀨名了⋯⋯」  
聽見他的呢喃，泉不自覺的露出微笑。  
夜色已深，今夜的所有將在黎明之際化為泡沫，短暫且美好、真實而虛幻，能真正感受到的只有此刻溫暖的臂彎。  
泉閉上雙眸，輕念了句：  
「我也⋯⋯最愛你了。」

end.


End file.
